Selene
by Inari nun
Summary: La diosa de la luna, Hinata, ha sido vencida por el hijo de su hermana menor. Obligada a vivir con los mortales por el resto de sus días.  Con la idea de darle una lección a su sobrino, Hinata busca a uno de los tantos samuráis que mira cada noche. Lamentablemente, por el camino se encuentra con un pastor que no estaba en sus planes.


Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

_**Título:** Selene._

_**Sinopsis:** La diosa de la luna, Hinata, ha sido vencida por el hijo de su hermana menor. Obligada a vivir con los mortales por el resto de sus días._

_Con la idea de darle una lección a su sobrino, Hinata busca a uno de los tantos samuráis que mira cada noche. Lamentablemente, por el camino se encuentra con un pastor que no estaba en sus planes._

_**Advertencia:** Mundo alterno. Capítulo único._

_**Pareja principal:** Naruhina._

_La Luna tiene un importante lugar en numerosas mitologías y leyendas populares. La Luna representa el poder femenino, es la Diosa Madre y Reina del Cielo en algunas mitologías._

_En la mitología griega, Selene era una antigua diosa lunar hija de los titanes Hiperión y Tea._

_La Diosa Selene y el pastor Endimión:_

_En la genealogía divina tradicional, Helios, el sol, es su hermano: después de que éste termine su viaje a través del cielo, Selene comienza el suyo cuando la noche cae sobre la tierra. Su hermana Eos es la diosa de la aurora, quien también tuvo un amante humano, Céfalo._

_El pastor Endimión estaba enamorado de Selene y le pidió al dios Hipnos el poder de dormir con los ojos abiertos para poder admirarla cuando esta cruzaba el cielo nocturno y se le otorgó el don para poder contemplarla._

Japón, edad media.

En aquellos años, los samuráis rondaban por los pueblos de Japón. Ellos solían estar en lo más alto cuando se refería a política y fuerza militar. Naruto Uzumaki, había aspirado a ser uno de esos hombres, un guerrero de élite, justo como su padre. Pero, cuando esté murió, heredandole una granja grande y algunas deudas a sus dieciocho años, su madre declaró que él no seguiría ese camino.

Su mejor amigo, Sasuke, logró cumplir con ese sueño que tenía. En ocasiones lo miraba ir y venir, de misión en misión. En la última ocasión, Sasuke había traído consigo a una linda señorita, quien según su madre, era la prometida de su mejor amigo.

Naruto acomodó a las ovejas en su corral, había tenido una tarde productiva llevando al ganado a comer y luego a beber al río que quedaba cerca de la granja. Una vez cerrado el corral, Naruto se recargó en la madera, contemplando como todas las noches a la majestuosa luna.

—Hoy es más hermosa que antes— dijo al aire. Sabiendo que nadie podía escucharlo —Seguro que hay una razón especial para que brilles de esta manera.

—La luna no puede escucharte— se burló Sasuke de él. Naruto se irguió para encarar a su mejor amigo, el Uchiha estaba del otro extremo de la cerca de la granja.

—Muy gracioso.

—¿Por qué eres tan bobo?— Sasuke apoyó su mentón en su mano derecha, completamente recargando en la cerca.

—Desde que te ascendieron te has vuelto insoportable— dijo Naruto en tono burlón.

—Soy el mejor samurái de esta región, deberías tenerme más respeto— Sasuke le lanzó su Kabuto, el rubio lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo —Pruébalo.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con emoción, no dudó en probarse el Kabuto de Sasuke. Le quedaba a la medida.

—Gracias Sasuke.

El Uchiha sonrió —Quedatelo.

—No puedo, debe costar mucho.

—Itachi quiere darme el suyo antes de retirarse— Sasuke negó con la manos cuando Naruto intento entregarle el Kabuto —Ya no lo necesito.

—¡Muchas gracias!— el rubio parecía un niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete, a Sasuke le hacía feliz ver a su mejor amigo de esa forma.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Naruto Uzumaki tenía razón en algo, la luna brillaba más esa noche debido a una razón. Su sobrino, Toneri Otsutsuki, cumplía veinte años mortales. Toneri era hijo de su hermana menor Hanabi, la diosa de la aurora, y su amante humano, Konohamaru.

Hoy era el día en que Hinata había decidido llevar a su sobrino a la luna, para que viera el recorrido que ella realizaba cada noche. Sin duda el mejor regalo.

La noche fue arruinada cuando Toneri Otsutsuki apuñaló a su tía con la daga que el mismo había forjado, si bien, esto no era suficiente para derrotarla, sirvió para enviarla a vagar por la tierra.

—Tus días de gloria se acabaron, honorable tía— él tenía una sutil sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que su madre se sentía culpable desde la muerte de su padre, y por ese motivo no se atrevería a tocarlo. Su único problema probablemente sería Neji, el dios del Sol.

Hinata, herida y con el orgullo roto, llamó a sus hermanos para pedir su ayuda. Hanabi bajo enseguida, Neji, por el contrario, espero a que fuera su turno de salir. Cuando Toneri terminara su recorrido.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?— Neji habló, y la tierra tembló bajo su fuerte voz. Hanabi agachó la cabeza al sentir la mirada de su hermano sobre ella.

—Toneri me atacó en mi propio hogar hermano, me ha desterrado a la tierra— Hinata juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, esperando que el castigo de Neji por no defender su hogar no fuera demasiado severo.

—¿Le enseñaste a realizar el recorrido?

Hinata asintió —Era el regalo de cumpleaños que hice para él, le mostré el recorrido que hago cada noche. Toneri es inteligente, ha deducido como terminarlo él solo.

—Siempre has sido demasiado bondadosa con ese mortal Hinata— la reprendió su hermano mayor.

—Es el hijo de mi hermana.

—Hanabi, ¿Qué tienes que decir?

—Toneri ha distorsionado las palabras y enseñanzas de su padre. Konohamaru siempre le dijo que su destino era la grandeza— Hanabi intentaba explicar el comportamiento de su único hijo.

—Puedes retarle a un duelo Hinata, intenta recuperar tu hogar.

—Pero, no quiero lastimarlo.

—Entonces encuentra a un guerrero que luche por ti, y encuentra la debilidad de Toneri. Todos los semidioses tienen una debilidad— Hinata estuvo a punto de responder a su hermano, pero Hanabi habló antes que ella.

—Es hora de que alguien le dé una lección. Si tienes que lastimarlo, no dudes en hacerlo.

—Hanabi— esta vez la castaña dirigió su mirada al dios —Regresa a tu puesto, puedes romper el equilibrio si estás alejada por tanto tiempo.

Ella asintió, se retiró después de ver por última ocasión a su hermana.

—Haz lo que sea necesario Hinata— dijo Neji antes de irse.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La mañana había sido tranquila, Naruto regresaba de la ciudad con un costal de alimento para gallinas. El cual serviría para el siguiente día.

—Estoy en casa— desde que puso un pie en la entrada, sintió una energía abrasadora recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Era como un calor inexplicable, aunque completamente agradable.

Las risas de su madre y otra mujer, le hicieron saber que había compañía en la casa. Imaginó erróneamente que se trataba de la señora Mikoto, que siempre visitaba a su madre a cualquier hora del día.

—Naruro, hijo— lo llamó Kushina desde la cocina, Naruto se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en el suelo. Ya había ido a dejar el alimento al granero, ahora sólo le apetecía un plato de comida —Ven, hay alguien que quiero presentarte.

—Madre, ¿Me has llamado?

Naruto se detuvo por completo en la puerta de la cocina al ver a la mujer que estaba sentada en el comedor, el mismo calor de antes lo rodeó con más intensidad. Es como si ella desprendiera algo que era difícil de explicar.

El cabello de la acompañante de su madre era azul oscuro y, por lo que podía ver, llegaba hasta su cadera, su piel era blanca, como la nieve que en invierno le traía problemas con sus animales, además de tener unos ojos blancos con un ligero toque de lavada. Ella mantenía una expresión tímida en el rostro. Era bonita y de figura desarrollada, su busto pronunciado resaltaba gracias al obi azul marino de su kimono celeste. Dos mechones de cabello enmarcaban su cara, haciéndole notar sus lindos labios de melocotón.

—Si hijo, quiero presentarte a alguien, ella es Hinata— el rubio apenas y logró saludar con su mano, la joven le regaló una sonrisa —Hinata, él es Naruto, mi hijo.

—E-es un placer— dijo Naruto, su madre lo empujó hasta que lo sentó en la mesa, a una silla de Hinata.

—El placer es mío— respondió la mujer de lindos ojos.

—¿Creerás que Sakura corrió a esta linda señorita de la casa de Mikoto?— preguntó Kushina a su hijo, él la miró sin comprender —Al parecer la prometida de Sasuke es toda una mujer celosa.

—¿De qué hablas Okasan?

—Hinata esta buscando a Sasuke, y Sakura no la dejó explicarse.

—Entiendo que aquí en la tierra los mortales tienen eso llamado compromisos, Sakura debe pensar que deseo interferir en ese compromiso— Naruto quedó confundido por su manera de hablar, su madre solo soltó una risita.

—Ay cariño, que forma de hablar tan extraña.

—No debe ser de por aquí señorita.

_No debes dejar que descubran tu verdadero ser._

La ojiperla recordó las palabras de su hermano mayor, sonrió de forma nerviosa y asintió —Es cierto mortal, no soy de por aquí.

—Que extraña— murmuró el único hombre de la habitación, admitía que era muy hermosa, igual a su apreciada Luna. En ese momento, sintió envidia de Sasuke —¿Para qué buscas a Sasuke?

—Estoy en busca de un guerrero que pueda vencer a mi sobrino. He estado pensando en lo que me dijo mi hermano mayor, la debilidad de mi sobrino es su costado izquierdo.

—¿Y por qué quieres vencer a tu sobrino?

—Él robó mi hogar, necesito recuperarlo.

Kushina sirvió una porción de sopa caliente a su invitada, luego dejó un plato para ella y otro para Naruto.

—Naruto, si tú acompañas a Hinata, seguro que Sakura los dejara ver a Sasuke— le dijo su madre antes de probar bocado.

Hinata observó el plato sin saber que hacer, imitó al rubio que agradeció por la comida y a Kushina que comenzó a alimentarse.

—Esto es delicioso, no había probado algo así en mis tantos años de vida.

—Pero si no pareces tener más de veinte— dijo Naruto viéndola de manera extraña, de nuevo.

Ella oculto su risa detrás de sus manos —Tengo más años que la tierra— los dos Uzumaki abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, había sonado tan auténtica que era difícil saber si lo decía de verdad o no —Descuiden, hice lo que ustedes llaman broma.

—¿De acuerdo?— el rubio dudó un momento, pero al final lo dejó pasar para probar su sopa —Esta bien, la llevaré a ver a Sasuke— Hinata sonrió con esperanza —Si ella acepta ayudarme con mis tareas del día.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la diosa se esfumó.

—Naruto, no debes abusar de nuestra invitada.

—Es solo un favor. No sabe lo que tendré que lidiar al tratar con Sakura.

—No pienso aceptar ese trato, mortal— se negó la ojiperla, cerrando los ojos para que no se dieran cuenta de su indecisión. Por un lado necesitaba encontrar al samurái, pero no por eso haría labores de mortales, eso dañaría aún más su orgullo.

—Muchacho insensible— Kushina jaló la oreja de su hijo y lo acercó hasta él —No intentes aprovecharte de esta pobre señorita, la vas ayudar o te juro que dormirás con las ovejas.

—Ya Okasan, ésta bien. Solo sueltame.

Kushina lo soltó de mala manera y después se dirigió con una expresión amable a la chica de ojos luna —Tranquila cariño, este hombrecito no volverá a molestarte.

Hinata volvió a sonreír.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura abrió la puerta cuando escuchó el segundo toque, la cerró de golpe al ver a la misma mujer de antes. Esa que provocaba que los vellos de sus brazos se erizarán. El pie de Naruto impidió que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

—Otra vez tú.

—Mortal, mi intención no es quitarte a tu prometido como piensas— explicó la diosa, Sakura dió un pequeño salto en su lugar —Solo requiero de sus servicios.

—Sasuke solo puede prestarme sus servicios a mi, y eso será hasta el día de la boda.

—Esos servicios no— Sakura por fin se dió cuenta de la presencia del mejor amigo de su prometido —Pervertida— susurró Naruto con la intención de que ella no lo escuchara.

—Oh— la pena se reflejó en el rostro de Sakura —¿Para qué lo buscan entonces?

—No seas entrometida Sakura, solo déjanos ver a Sasuke— la Haruno lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba por gritarle unas cuantas verdades cuando la voz de Sasuke sonó a sus espaldas.

—Sakura, deja pasar a Naruto.

La chica asintió y abrió la puerta para que los dos jóvenes pasaran, Sakura de inmediato cerró y se dirigió a su prometido para ayudarlo a sentarse. Naruto se sorprendió al verlo apoyarse en un bastón.

—Sasuke— murmuró Naruto.

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron al ver al azabache —Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor samurái de esta región— al menor de los Uchiha se le llenó el pecho de orgullo al escuchar esa afirmación —Por fin te encuentro, necesito de tus servicios.

El rubio sintió una punzada de celos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó Sasuke. Su prometida se retiró para darles privacidad, muy a su pesar.

—Quiero que derrotes en combate a mi sobrino.

—Bueno, por si no lo has notado, me lastimé la rodilla en mi último encuentro.

Hinata miró el bastón a lado de la silla donde estaba sentado Sasuke —Pero los mortales se curan, ¿O no?

—Si, pero no tan rápido. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a tardar.

—Pero— la ojiperla bajó la mirada —Necesito vencer a mi sobrino pronto, para la noche de mañana si es posible.

—Lo siento.

—Te pagaré— trató de insistir —¿Qué deseas?, Puedo darte grandes riquezas.

—Necesito por lo menos un mes para recuperarme— dijo Sasuke, sintiéndose débil por no poder ayudar a un indefenso —De verdad lamento mucho no poder ayudarte.

—Lo siento Hinata— el rubio rodeó sus hombros, sintiendo como ella temblaba. Le entristecía verla de esa forma, a pesar de conocerla hace solo unas horas.

—Naruto puede ayudarte.

—¿Qué?— expresó el rubio.

—Pero el no es un samurái— la cara de Hinata demostraba total confusión.

—Su padre lo era, uno de los mejores. La sangre de un samurái corre por sus venas— Naruto no logró evitar sonrojarse al ver que los ojos de Hinata volvían a brillar con esperanza —Además, yo siempre le he enseñado mis movimientos. ¿Con quién crees que practicaba?

—Naruto-kun— el sonrojo en el rostro de Naruto aumentó, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Puedo prestarte mi armadura— lo intentó animar Sasuke.

—Esta bien— aceptó el Uzumaki, con tal de ver la linda sonrisa y los ojos brillantes en Hinata estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera.

—Seguro que solo necesitarás de un día de práctica con la Katana para estar preparado. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

—¿Un día?— El Uchiha asintió —Pero Sasuke, también tengo que realizar mis labores en la granja.

Hinata tensó su mandíbula, si el chico rubio estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ella, lo más sensato es que ella lo ayudara. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

—Y-yo te ayudaré con esas labores— dijo aparentando sus manos, en un intento por armarse de valor.

—Oye, hace rato lo dije a manera de broma— respondió el rubio, alzando las manos de manera nerviosa —Pareces demasiado delicada como para realizar esas labores, no me gustaría que te lastimes.

—Puedes confiar en mí Naruto-kun, soy capaz de mover hasta a la luna.

—Si, y seguro me harías ver las estrellas en la noche— comentó con doble sentido. Algo que ella no captó.

—Si, también puedo hacer eso— comentó muy alegre, ambos hombres se sonrojaron.

—Bueno— Sasuke carraspeó para terminar con el silencio que se había formado —Creo que a Sakura no le molestara ayudar un poco a tu amiga.

—Puedes llamarme Hinata, mortal.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, la actitud de la mujer le causaba cierta curiosidad.

—Así habla ella Sasuke— le aclaró Naruto en un suspiro.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Naruto seguía las instrucciones de Sasuke para utilizar su Katana al pie de la letra, no era la primera vez que utilizaba un arma. Su padre lo había instruido desde pequeño en el camino de los samurái, lamentablemente con su muerte, Naruto no pudo seguir más con esas enseñanzas de la mano de su padre. Era su mejor amigo quien lo seguía enseñando cuando su madre no los veía.

Kushina había aceptado que su hijo ayudará a la linda mujer de ojos luna, aunque la idea no le gustaba, su sentido del deber era mayor. Ayudar a quien lo necesita siempre habían sido las palabras de su difunto esposo.

Sakura ayudaba a Hinata con las labores de la granja, después de descubrir el motivo de la búsqueda de su prometido, se dió la oportunidad de conocer a la joven. No tardó demasiado en agradarle, Hinata era amable, muy buena persona a vista de Sakura.

Por la noche, Sasuke y su prometida se retiraron a su hogar. Kushina también se fue a dormir temprano luego de preparar la cena. Naruto se acercó para ayudarle a Hinata a meter a las ovejas en su corral.

—Entonces, ¿Eres un pastor o un samurái?— le pregunto la diosa con curiosidad, había querido hacerle esa pregunta desde que lo miró usar la Katana con tanta destreza.

—Soy un pastor. Solo que sé algunos movimientos de defensa— él le guiñó con su ojo derecho, Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Eres impresionante, mortal.

—Gracias— Naruto cerró el corral y se recargó en la madera para observar la luna. Por alguna razón, esta no brillaba con tanta intensidad como en otros días.

—¿Qué haces ahora?— le pregunto ella, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azules de Naruto. Le asombraba su color, la hacía recordar el mar. Hinata imaginó una de las tantas ocasiones en que ella atraía al mar para crear las mareas.

—Observo la luna, también deberías verla— ella obedeció —Aunque hoy no birlla tanto.

—Claro, eso es porque no estoy yo.

—¿Qué dices?

Hinata caminó a paso ligero hacia él y, una vez allí, tomó su rostro y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Naruto sintió que la sangre le subía a la cara en cuestión de segundos.

—Necesitarás de mis fuerzas para vencer a mi sobrino.

—No te entiendo, eres algo rara Hinata.

Ella frotó sus barbilla, pensando en si debería decirle la verdad al amable pastor. No quería que él se asustara y decidiera no ayudarla, pero debía ser honesta y decirle el peligro al que se enfrentaba.

—Mi sobrino es un semidiós— Naruto no sabía que decir —Pero no te preocupes, los semidioses no son igual a un dios. Todos ellos tienen una debilidad y, a diferencia de nosotros, son mortales.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— era obvio que creía en los dioses, su padre solía hablarle de ellos cada noche antes de dormir cuando era un niño. Pero según las palabras de su padre, los dioses no se relacionaban con los humanos.

—Soy la diosa de la luna, mi sobrino, Toneri Otsutsuki, me ha desterrado a la tierra. Yo planeo recuperar mi hogar.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio, ¿Quieres que enfrente a un semidiós?

—¿Lo harías por mi?

Naruto no respondió de inmediato, pensó muy bien cuál sería su respuesta. La tarea de un dios le traería grandes recompensas, pero no era ese el motivo por el que deseaba ayudarla. Había algo más.

—Con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Tienes que besarme— Hinata abrió sus ojos con asombro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, casi igual que Naruto —Debes admitir que es un pago demasiado bajo, podía haberte pedido que me hicieras ver estrellas como dijiste antes.

—Pero Naruto-kun, los dioses no deben relacionarse con mortales. Es lo que mi hermano siempre dice.

—Solo es un beso Hinata, trata de entenderme. Jamás tendré otra oportunidad de besar a una diosa.

—Esta bien, lo haré si aceptas guardar mi secreto.

—Trato hecho— la gran sonrisa de Naruto hizo que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata aumentara.

Hinata se acercó lentamente, casi con nerviosismo. Naruto permanecía expectante, contando los segundos que faltaban para dar su primer beso. La ojiperla tenía la respiración acelerada.

Naruto seguía sin creerse que estuviera en una situación como esa, con la diosa del astro que tanto admiraba, y a solo unos centímetros de besarla. Se acercó con suavidad a ella, cortando los centímetros que le faltaban a Hinata para llegar a él. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un tono rojo, aunque no tanto como las de la mujer frente a él

Los dos estaban nerviosos y anhelantes.

Después de tanta indecisión por parte de ambos, sus labios se tocaron con delicadeza. El corazón de Hinata latía con prisa, amenazando con salir de su pecho. Sentía como su piel ardía, sintiendo el propio latido de Naruto en sus dedos mientras se aferraba a sus ropas.

Cuando Naruto rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes manos, sintió que iba a explotar con todos esos sentimientos que la invadían.

Se separaron con timidez, evitando mirarse por unos segundos. Los dos jóvenes estaban tan avergonzados. Aún así, Naruto no se arrepentía de haberle hecho esa petición. Ahora se daba cuenta que su admiración por ella no era solo eso.

Naruto observó primero a la azabache, se centró en sus hermosos ojos de luna. Bajo las estrellas, reconoció que la quería, y también que le costaría demasiado poder separarse de ella.

—Hinata— susurró contra su propia voluntad. Ella se acercó a él una vez más para besar su frente.

—Ten una linda noche Naruto-kun, mañana me ayudarás a cumplir mi destino.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La batalla de Naruto y Toneri hizo temblar la luna, Hinata ayudó en todo momento a su pastor, evitando que su sobrino le hiciera daño. Como la diosa había sospechado, la debilidad de Toneri era su costado izquierdo. Debilidad que Naruto no dudó en utilizar.

Toneri se miró reflejado en el filo de la Katana de Naruto antes de huir en busca de su madre. Hinata tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Por fin recuperaba su hogar, y había aprendido la lección que su hermano mayor quiso darle al decidir no ayudarla. Neji quería que aprendiera a no ser tan crédula.

—Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, estaré eternamente agradecida contigo. Ten por seguro que siempre estaré pendiente de ti y de tu madre— Naruto guardó su Katana y se retiró el Kabuto de su cabeza, su cabello dorado danzó cautivando a Hinata —Juro por mi palabra de diosa, que serás bien recompensado.

—La única recompensa que deseo eres tú, Hinata— el rubio se acercó más a ella para tomar sus manos —Estoy enamorado de ti. Créeme que tengo suficiente amor para darte por el resto de mis días.

—No Naruto-kun, esto no está bien.

—Pero Hinata, puedo ver en tus ojos que mis sentimientos no te son totalmente indiferentes.

—Tal vez tienes razón, pero una relación entre nosotros no es posible— se negó la diosa, antes de que su amor pudiera más con ella y terminará aceptando al dueño de su corazón. Porque sabía muy bien que jamás encontraría a alguien así.

—En ese caso, ¿Podrías hacerme ver las estrellas?

Ella asintió gustosa, aún sin comprender el doble sentido de la oración.

Naruto había pasado los siguientes meses intentando seguir con su vida normal, en ocasiones Hinata bajaba a visitarlo. Por lo menos un día a la semana.

Pero Naruto no tenía suficiente, la amaba tanto que las horas que la miraba antes de ir a dormir parecían sólo unos minutos.

Apiadandose de él, Jiraiya, el dios del sueño, se acercó una noche de luna llena para conversar con él. Naruto le pidió el poder de dormir con los ojos abiertos. Para poder observar a su amada cuando ella cruzaba el cielo en su viaje. El dios le otorgó el don.

Ahora Naruto podía contemplar a Hinata toda las noches.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Espero que les guste esté One-shot :D


End file.
